marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xandarians
Originally the world was destroyed by the Luphomoid known as Zorr. The Watcher Uatu helped save the populace of Xandar and helped them construct 4 biospheres to keep the populace alive. Richard Rider's predecessor Rhomann Dey gave his life to stop Zorr and Richard Rider became what was believed to be the first Nova from earth. Later Xandar was devastated again by an attack from the Skrulls. At this time Richard Rider gave up his Nova powers to help rebuild Xandar. Years later the space pirate Nebula would wipe out the populace in an attack. Pyreus Kril, the Xandarian Herald of Galactus called Firelord, returned to his world in time to see Queen Adora die. Garthan Saal aka Supernova was left with the majority of the power of the Xandarian Nova Corps but the grief over losing his people and the amount of power he was granted left him mad. He attacked the Avengers believing they were hiding Nebula because she once hid amongst them (in fact Ravonna was pretending to be Nebula when she infiltrated the group). Garthan Saal was convinced to go look for Nebula within the timestream. Later Supernova came back to the present time to confront Richard Rider aka Nova. With Nova's powers reactivated the entirety of the Nova Force was on the same plane of existence at the same time since Xandar was destroyed. Supernova used Nova to reboot the Xandarian World Mind which resulted in the populace being resurrected through cloning. The resurrected Queen Adora went about reconstituting the Xandarians's Nova corp and recruiting new members. Richard Rider was briefly stripped of his rank and powers again for not helping the Xandarians fight some menace. Garthan Saal became the Nova officer assigned to earth but lost his life in battle with the Dire Wraith queen Volx at which time Richard Rider got his powers back. Xandar and the Nova Corps were destroyed for a fourth time by Annihilius. Richard Rider at this time gained all the power of the Nova Corp but he also inherited the Xandarian World Mind. The Xandarian World Mind eventually went about reconstituting the Xandarian Nova Corps yet again this time including among others Richard Rider's brother Robert. The World Mind also used Ego the Living Planet to upload itself to. A defiant Richard Rider who opposed recreating the Nova Corps at too fast a pace to keep the recruits adequately trained was stripped of his powers yet again by the World Mind but eventually got them back. The World Mind was later rendered inoperative after Richard Rider's apparent death. It was last seen in a long rebooting state on a computer on Knowhere after Richard left it there to preserve it prior to his sacrifice. Alternate Realities Earth-928 The Xandarians were mentioned when Doom said that there is no trace of a Xandarian outpost in the solar system . Earth-199999 The Xandarians are a race of pink skin aliens who are the primary inhabitants of the planet Xandar. They frequently came into conflict with the Kree which led to the formation of their military wing the Nova Corps. Although a peace treaty ended the most recent conflict between the two empires, a fanatical Kree Accuser named Ronan refused to stand down until Xandar was annihilated. Ronan struck a deal with the Chitauri warlord Thanos, who agreed to destroy Xandar for Ronan should he recover an object known as the Orb for him. However, Ronan discovered the Orb was actually one of the Infinity Stones, and used its power to attack Xandar himself. Ronan was stopped by the combined forces of the Nova Corps, pirates known as the Ravagers, and a new, ragtag group of criminals-turned-heroes who called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Adora, Gabriel Lan, Garthan Sal, Pyreus Kril, Rhomann Dey, Rieg Davan, Tanak Valt, Thoran Rul, Xar, Mexxa Rien, Kanan, Reban | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Xandar-i